Every Mother's Son
Every Mother's Son jest trzecim odcinkiem drugiego sezonu The Originals. Opis GOŚCINNY WYSTĘP ALICE EVANS W RETROSPEKCJACH UKAZUJĄCYCH DZIECIŃSTWO MIKAELSONÓW ORAZ SONJA SOHN GOŚCINNIE JAKO NOWA CZAROWNICA LENORE - Klaus i Elijah przygotowują się na najgorsze, gdy otrzymują tajemnicze zaproszenie na kolację od swojej matki Esther, która wciąż przebywa pod pod postacią dziewczyny ze Żniw, Cassie. Z pomocą nowej czarownicy Lenore, Klaus, Elijah i Hayley próbują być o krok przed Esther, ale sprawy szybko przybierają nieoczekiwany obrót. Podczas gdy Elijah niechętnie sprzymierza się z Gią, nowo przemienioną wampirzycą, Hayley - po zaskakującym spotkaniu z Esther - staje przed kuszącą propozycją dotyczącą swojego nowego statusu hybrydy. Ostatecznie Esther wyjawia zaskakującą tajemnicę na temat dziecka Klausa i odkrywa swój ostateczny plan związany z dzieckiem. Streszczenie Pozostająca w ciele Cassie, Esther przygotowuje uroczyste śniadanie i kaligrafuje zaproszenie. Hayley znajduje stół zastawiony licznymi daniami. Razem z Klausem i Elijah zastanawia się, skąd wzięła się strawa. Mikaelsonowie domyślają się, że to prezent od ich matki. Nowy Świat, X wiek. Esther martwi się o Niklausa, który nie pojawia się na śniadaniu. Idzie po niego do lasu i pociesza go na oczach zazdrosnego Finna. Elijah zabrania Hayley zabić Esther, ponieważ ta może posiąść inne ciało. Klaus zauważa chłód w ich relacjach. Elijah odwiedza Marcela, chcąc skontaktować się z czarownicą. Ten poleca Gii zaprowadzić Pierwotnego na miejsce. Vincent (Finn) spotyka się w barze z Oliverem. Daje wilkołakowi pierścień księżycowy i nakazuje mu jeszcze tego dnia spłacić dług u Cassie. Po wyjściu czarownika, Oliver zawiadamia o wydarzeniu Hayley, która mówi o tym Klausowi. Pierwotny opowiada dziewczynie o swym dzieciństwie oraz przemianie. Gia prowadzi niechętnego do rozmowy Elijah do sklepu czarownicy o imieniu Lenore. Mężczyzna pyta ją jak wykryć ciało, w które wskakuje inna osoba. Kobieta podaje mu składniki potrzebne do zaklęcia, a Pierwotny nakazuje Gii zdobycie pytona za pomocą perswazji. Vincent pojawia się w sklepie Lenore i pojmuje czarownicę. Klaus prosi Marcela o zwrócenie wisiorka ze szpakiem. Nowy Świat, X wiek. Esther daje Klausowi naszyjnik, mający go chronić. Zapewnia syna o jego wyjątkowości. Po pewnym czasie podczas przyjęcia okazuje się, że wisiorek zaginął. Finn przynosi go bratu. Klaus dziękuje Marcelowi za przechowanie przedmiotu. Finn mówi matce o postępach w ich planie, jakie zostały poczynione. Później każe Oliverowi torturować Lenore, by powiedziała, czego chciał od niej Elijah. Hayley kłóci się ze starszym z Pierwotnych, chcąc wziąć na siebie zadanie ocalenia czarownicy. Marcel zdradza Gii, że chce, by ona i Elijah stali się częścią jego kształtującej się społeczności. Mikaelsonowie przygotowują się do uroczystej kolacji z Esther, jednak zamiast niej pojawia się Vincent. Klaus rozpoznaje w nim Finna. Hayley i Oliver postanawiają upozorować pobicie mężczyzny i porwanie Lenore. Podczas kolacji bracia rozmawiają o przybieraniu nowych ciał, co jest propozycją Esther. Po pobiciu Olivera, Hayley zabiera Lenore do jej sklepu. Podczas kolacji Finn wpada w furię, wyrzucając braciom to, jak go traktowali. Wówczas pojawia się ich matka. Lenore składa pannie Marshall kondolencje. Rozmawiają o Esther w trakcie wykonywania zaklęcia. Czarownica uprzedza dziewczynę, że gdy tamta zmieni ciało, będzie można ją rozpoznać po znamieniu na ręce. Esther przypomina synom, jak troskliwa była w stosunku do nich. Nowy Świat, X wiek. Esther przychodzi do Niklausa zranionego mieczem Mikaela. Okazuje się, że chłopak wyzwał ojca na pojedynek, chcąc mu pokazać, że jest silny. Gdy mężczyzna odebrał mu wisiorek, Klaus zranił go i odzyskał naszyjnik, ale on osłabił go i naraził na odwet Mikaela. Klaus dochodzi do wniosku, że jego wisiorek odbierał mu siłę. Esther przyznaje, że zrobiła go, by uchronić syna przed wywołaniem klątwy. Hybryda zaczyna krzyczeć na matkę, która mdleje. Elijah rusza, by zaatakować Finna, który odpycha go magią. Klaus chwyta brata i pyta go, gdzie jest Esther, ale zostaje przez niego unieszkodliwiony. Lenore kończy zaklęcie, a Hayley zauważa znamię na jej ręce, rozpoznając w kobiecie Esther. Elijah powstrzymuje Klausa przed krzyczeniem na oniemiałą Cassie, która nie wie, co się z nią dzieje. Panna Marshall dzwoni po Elijah i mówi mu, gdzie jest. Bracia udają się, by ją ocalić. Tymczasem Esther nakłania hybrydę do przyjęcia jej oferty i stania się z powrotem śmiertelną wilkołaczycą. Ich rozmowę przerywa przybycie Klausa i Elijah. Matka przekonuje ich, że chce jedynie uleczyć swą rodzinę, powoli niszcząc sklep Lenore. Po powrocie do posiadłości Hayley wyznaje Klausowi, że skusiła ją propozycja Esther. Wyrzuca Elijah, iż nie odzywa się do niej. Bracia rozmawiają o tym, jak pokonają matkę. Starszy z nich spotyka się w barze z Gią. Pomaga jej oswoić się na nowo z muzyką. Później dziewczyna mówi Marcelowi, że Pierwotny zdecydował się współpracować. Esther wtajemnicza Finna w swój plan pogrążenia synów. Hayley smuci się widokiem pustego łóżeczka córki. Elijah wraca do domu i spotyka się z Klausem. Obsada Postacie główne *Joseph Morgan jako Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies jako Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin jako Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis jako Marcel Gerard *Danielle Campbell jako Davina Claire © *Leah Pipes jako Camille O'Connell © Postacie cykliczne *Sebastian Roché jako Mikael *Natalie Dreyfuss jako Cassie/Esther *Yusuf Gatewood jako Vincent/Finn Mikaelson *Chase Coleman jako Oliver *Nishi Munshi jako Gia *Sonja Sohn jako Lenore Shaw/Esther Postacie gościnne *Alice Evans jako Esther (retrospekcje) *Aiden Flowers jako młody Klaus (retrospekcja) *Voltaire Colin Council jako młody Finn (retrospekcja) *Perry Cox jako młody Elijah (retrospekcja) *Callie McClincy jako młoda Rebekah (retrospekcja) *Roman Spink jako młody Kol (retrospekcja) Soundtrack *Powerline – Today The Moon, Tomorrow The Sun *Plus Je T'Embrasse – Blossom Dearie *Left Handed Voodoo – Jon Harris *Beggin For Thread – Banks Cytaty Hayley: A więc w jakiej restauracji brakuje zauroczonego szefa kuchni? ---- Esther: Co ty tutaj robisz? Klaus: Ojciec mówi, że zabierze mnie później na polowanie. Ale nie jestem dobry. Nie z nim. Gniewa się na mnie. Esther: Rozumiem. Wiesz co ja robię, gdy się boję? Słucham szpaków. Kiedy byłam małą dziewczynką, moja mama nauczyła jednego z nich pewnego dźwięku. A ponieważ naśladują one piosenki innych, ta rozprzestrzeniła się i każdy jeden szpak w lesie ją śpiewał. Kiedy uczyniliśmy te ziemie naszym domem, zabrałam takie same ptaki do tych lasów. Kiedykolwiek usłyszysz śpiew jednego z nich, Niklausie... pamiętaj, że jestem z tobą. Na zawsze i na wieczność. ---- Hayley: W takich chwilach jestem szczęśliwa, że nigdy nie znałam mojej matki. Klaus: Mamy już wystarczająco dużo wrogów. A teraz bitwa o nasz dom rozegra się przeciwko mojej własnej rodzinie. Hayley: Twoja nieszczęsna matka i jej uczniowie próbowali przeszyć nożem serce naszego dziecka. Z przyjemnością dodam ją do listy ofiar. ---- Marcel: Co sprawia, że myślisz, iż mam inną czarownicę? Elijah: Być może to pierścień chroniący przed światłem słonecznym na palcu twojej nowej bibliotekarki? Marcel: Dobra odpowiedź! Moja pamięć odrobinę szwankuje. Jednakże na szczęście dla ciebie, znam kogoś, kto może ci pomóc. Gia? Zabrałabyś Elijah, by spotkał się z naszą przyjaciółką, Lenore? Elijah: Jeśli to w twoim mniemaniu żart, zapewniam cię, że mnie nie rozbawił. Marcel: W tym, co się dzieje nie ma nic śmiesznego. Mikael wrócił, czarownice powodują nieład. Wydaje mi się, że przydaliby ci się wszyscy przyjaciele, jakich mógłbyś zyskać. ---- Oliver: Znam cię? Finn: Nie, ale w rzeczywistości to ja jestem osobą, z którą się spotykasz tego popołudnia. Oliver: Słuchaj, jestem tu, by się spotkać z Cassie. Nie wiem, kim jesteś, przyjacielu, ale z pewnością nie nastoletnią dziewczyną z magicznymi zdolnościami. Finn: Cóż za wnikliwa obserwacja, przyjacielu. ---- Hayley: Czemu nienawidzi cię tak bardzo, Klausie? Miała szóstkę dzieci, to nie tak, że nie posiadała instynktu macierzyńskiego. Klaus: Tak właściwie to siedem. I myślę, że swego czasu kochała nas bardzo mocno. Hayley: Nie wiedziałam o tym. Klaus: Lata później mój brat, Henrik, został zabity przez wilkołaki z naszej wioski. Strata kolejnego dziecka bardzo poruszyła moją matkę, dlatego użyła swej magii, by zmienić nas w nieśmiertelnych. Myślę, że właśnie wtedy kochała nas najbardziej. Ale to była jej klęska. Jak w efekcie domino zapoczątkowała serię wydarzeń, które doprowadziły do ujawnienia jej długo trzymanego w tajemnicy sekretu. Mój biologiczny ojciec wywodził się z watahy, która zabiła mego młodszego brata. Oczywiście kiedy Mikael się o tym dowiedział, zamordował mojego prawdziwego tatę, w efekcie czego matka straciła także kochanka. Hayley: Nieźle. Nic dziwnego, że zwariowała. Ja wychodzę z siebie po oddaniu Hope... Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, co by było, gdyby naprawdę umarła. Klaus: Wiesz, moje rodzeństwo zwykło mawiać, że ona nas nie nienawidziła. Że nienawidziła siebie za to, czym się staliśmy. Myślę, że wierzyli w to nawet po tym, jak próbowała nas zabić. Hayley: W co ty wierzyłeś? Klaus: Sam nie wiem. Wiem tylko, że chciałem, by zmarła. Hayley: Cóż, każda dobra bajka potrzebuje nikczemnej wiedźmy. Tym większą satysfakcją będzie pokonanie jej. ---- Elijah: Konkretna osoba - powiedzmy, że czarownica - ma kłopotliwą tendencję do wskakiwania w inne ciała. Gdy zrobi to znowu, chciałbym wiedzieć, w kogo wskakuje. Lenore: Kreowanie świadomości dusz. To zaklęcie ofiarne. Będę potrzebowała przedmiot, który został zaklęty przez wskazaną czarownicę i pytona. Elijah: Zdobędę zaczarowany przedmiot, a moja współpracowniczka zajmie się pytonem. Gia: Fuj, co? Elijah: Druga lekcja tego dnia - kupowanie poprzez kontrolę umysłów. Gia: Jak do diabła mam użyć kontroli umysłów? ---- Esther: Podejdź tu, Klausie. Ptaki są świętością dla Wikingów. Tak właśnie odnajdujemy ziemię. Tak ja i twój ojciec dotarliśmy tutaj. Jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz zagubiony, przerażony lub będziesz mnie potrzebował, chwyć tę broszkę, a ja przyjdę. Klaus: Czy inni też takie dostaną? Esther: Kocham wszystkie moje dzieci, ale ty, Niklausie, jesteś najbardziej wyjątkowy, przez co podaruję ją tobie i tylko tobie. Obiecaj mi, że zawsze będziesz ją nosił. Klaus: Obiecuję. ---- Hayley: Pójdę i zabiorę ją, by mogła wykonać czar, ale potrzebuję naszyjnika. Elijah: Nie podobają mi się okoli... Hayley: Nie możesz ignorować mnie przez długi czas, a nagle zachowywać, jakbyś się martwił, Elijah. Raz, jedyny raz, proszę, zaufaj mi, że zrobię coś i mi się uda. ---- Klaus: Co się dzieje między wami? Elijah: Nic. Jest silniejsza, tylko to ma znaczenie. ---- Gia: Wąż? To była moja wielka lekcja dnia. Przyniesienie węża. Marcel: Czekaj, czekaj - za pomocą perswazji zdobyłaś węża? Gia: Nie! Ukradłam to przeklęte zwierzę. Kapitan Łaskawy nie czuł potrzeby uwzględnienia kontroli umysłów w dzisiejszej lekcji. Marcel: Przynajmniej próbowałaś? Gia: Nawet nie wiem od czego mam zacząć próbowanie, Marcel. Czemu Elijah? Nie jestem głupia. Chcesz czegoś od niego, ale po prostu nie potrafię odgadnąć dlaczego uważasz, że jestem sposobem na uzyskanie tej rzeczy. Marcel: Tak naprawdę chcę czegoś dla niego, a tej samej rzeczy chcę dla ciebie. Gia: A tym czymś jest...? Marcel: Właśnie to. My! Nasza nowa społeczność. Posłuchaj, nauczyłem się kilku lekcji w ostry sposób. Nie możesz działać po swojemu w tym mieście, jeśli nie masz Pierwotnego za zwierzchnika. Klaus jest bardzo skupiony na tamtych wilkach, a Elijah tak uwikłany w wieczne bzdury swej rodziny, że tego nie widzi. Ale potrzebujemy go i potrzebujemy, by zobaczył w nas rodzinę. Gia: Nie potrafiłam nawet skłonić własnej rodziny, by się mną interesowała. Jak mam go do tego zmusić? Marcel: Znam tego gościa od dwustu lat. Jest stuknięty. Jest drobiazgowy. Potrafi nieźle grać na nerwach. Ale ma piętę Achillesa - nie potrafi oprzeć się naprawianiu tego, co zepsute. ---- Klaus: Czy te stroje są naprawdę konieczne? Elijah: Wygląd to sposób okazywania szacunku, Niklausie. Matka będzie bardziej skłonna zdradzić swe prawdziwe intencje. Klaus: Cóż, wątpię, że przestanie mieć się na baczności tylko dlatego, że ubrałem się jak cholerny prawnik. Elijah: Potrzebujemy każdej przewagi, jaką możemy uzyskać. Klaus: Zawsze odnosiłeś sukces w dyplomacji. Wiedz tylko, że jeśli spróbuje czegokolwiek, rozerwę jej ciało na strzępy. Finn: Wasza dwójka nie zmieniła się ani o odrobinę! Len i jedwab, by ukryć wasze żałosne byty. (do Klausa) A ty - pomimo tej aroganckiej zasłony, pozostajesz tym samym paranoicznym małym chłopcem, pełnym nienawiści i strachu. Elijah: Wybacz mi, chyba nie miałem przyjemności poznać. Finn: Och, czyli mnie nie rozpoznajesz? Tyle o nierozerwalnych więzach rodzinnych, co? Faktycznie, na zawsze i na wieczność. Klaus: Dużo czasu minęło, Finn. Finn: Skoro już się sobie przedstawiliśmy, jedzmy! ---- Oliver: Niech zgadnę - chcesz stłuc mnie na kwaśne jabłko? Sprawić, by wyglądało przekonywująco? Hayley: Cóż, nie powiem, że nie sprawi mi to przyjemności. Oliver: Dobrze, ale... ale nie po twarzy, zgoda? ---- Lenore: Jaki masz w tym interes? Nie pochodzisz z rodziny Mikaelson. Hayley: W pewnym sensie do niej należę, przynajmniej mentalnie. Lenore: Matka-wilkołaczyca? Hayley: Jak widać zmieniona w ratowniczkę czarownic. ---- Finn: Cóż za aromatyczne wino. Klaus: Wyzwaniem było odnalezienie dobrej pary. Jakie wino pasuje do zdrady? ---- Klaus: Zostałeś zasztyletowany za bycie nazbyt kokieteryjnym psychopatą. Czyżby matka przywróciła cię do żywych, być mógł prać jej majtki? Finn: Matka wskrzesiła mnie, bo byłem traktowany niesprawiedliwie! Pozbawiony całego życia oprócz niewielkiej jego części. Elijah, potrafię zrozumieć tę niegodziwość pochodzącą od niego, ale zawsze myślałem, że to ty byłeś tym, który potrafił wybaczać! Czym sobie zasłużyłem na to, że się ode mnie odwróciłeś? Bałeś się Niklausa? Wciąż się go obawiasz? A może to zazdrość trzymała mnie w zamkniętej trumnie? Pragnąłeś obowiązków należących do najstarszego brata, dlatego też miałeś prawie tysiąclecie na naprawienie problemów naszej rodziny, ale sprawiłeś jej dziewięć wieków upadku. Elijah: Możesz zamieszkiwać - w pewnym sensie pasożytniczo - inne ciało, ale zapewniam cię, na przestrzeni dziewięciuset lat, twoje marudne sentymenty pozostają całkowicie niezmienne. Widzisz, Finnie, tak jak Ojciec zawsze gardziłeś naszą nadprzyrodzoną egzystencją. Ojciec, oczywiście, rozmiótł i skonsumował własną, natomiast ty stałeś się pretensjonalny i mdły. Dokładnie tak jak ten posiłek. Nie zapytam po raz wtóry - gdzie jest matka? Esther: Mój kochany synu... Ja również za tobą tęskniłam. ---- Hayley: Wciąż nie wiemy, po co wróciła. Gdy Esther trzymała cię w zamknięciu, podsunęła ci jakiś pomysł, po co miałaby to wszystko robić? Lenore: Z miłości. Hayley: Jak mocno cię uderzyli? Lenore Co oprócz miłości może zrodzić tak wiele bólu i okrucieństwa? A Esther? Jej miłość jest bardzo, bardzo silna. ---- Esther: Gdybyście mogli zapomnieć o nienawiści, do której nawiązujecie i przypomnieć sobie te wszystkie razy, w których pomagałam wam i was leczyłam. Elijah, pamiętasz dzień, w którym Niklaus wyzwał ojca na pojedynek? Czy pozwoliłam twojemu bratu umrzeć w samotności? Co powiedziałam, gdy przyszedłeś do mnie i poprosiłeś mnie, bym mu pomogła? Elijah: Że wolałabyś umrzeć niż widzieć cierpienie jakiegokolwiek ze swych dzieci. ---- Klaus: Wyzwałem go na pojedynek. Esther: Co ty sobie myślałeś? Klaus: Uznałem, że jeśli mógłbym raz być od niego lepszy, jedyny raz, zobaczyłby, iż jestem coś wart. Esther: Niklausie, uspokój się. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Klaus: Wyśmiał moje wyzwanie. Powiedział, że mi to = naszyjnik odbierze jako nagrodę po pokonaniu mnie. Zaczęliśmy walkę i powalił mnie na ziemię. Odciął łańcuszek z ptakiem z mojej szyi, a ja stałem się wściekły. Uderzyłem go. Raz po razie. Zraniłem go! Esther: Co wydarzyło się później? Klaus: Mina na jego twarzy, jakiej nigdy nie widziałem... Byłem taki dumny. Matko, podniosłem to, by mu pokazać, że zatrzymuję moją nagrodę. A wtedy on... czemu miałby? Esther: Twój ojciec w szale przebił cię swym mieczem? Klaus: Nie pozwoliłbym mu tego odebrać. To był twój podarunek dla mnie! Esther: Jesteś dobrym chłopcem, Niklausie. Postąpiłeś właściwie. ---- Klaus: Naszyjnik. Nie był zaczarowany, by mnie chronić. Czynił mnie słabym. Esther: Chciałam ochronić się przed samym sobą! Gdybyś zabił swego ojca w tamtym pojedynku albo w jakimkolwiek innym podczas swego życia, aktywowałbyś klątwę! Klaus: Zniszczyłaś mnie! Pozwoliłaś mi cierpieć z rąk ojca, który cenił jedynie siłę! Esther: Powstrzymałam cię przed staniem się potworem na tak długo, na jak tylko mogłam. Klaus: Oszukałaś mnie, by ukryć własny występek z powodu strachu! Przez całe życie próbowałem się z odrzuceniem ze strony mężczyzny, którego uważałem za ojca! Zmieniłaś mnie w wymoczka, którego nienawidził. Spójrz na mnie! Wygłaszasz tyrady i bredzisz na temat potwora, jakim się stałem, ale ty, matko - ty jesteś twórcą wszystkiego, czym jestem. ---- Esther: Naprawdę cudownie mi cię wreszcie poznać. Powiedz mi, czy moi synowie doceniają, jak wiele dobra wniosłaś w ich życie? W końcu to ty dałaś im nadzieję (ang. Hope) Obietnica dziecka pokazuje nam wszystkie możliwości na to, jak może wyglądać nasza przyszłość. Dzieci mają ocalić nas od bycia najgorszą stroną samych siebie. Prawda, która czyni to, co mnie spotkało, o wiele bardziej tragicznym, jak uważasz? Hayley: Nie współczuję ci, Esther. Esther: Straszną rzeczą dla matki jest zawiedzenie własnego dziecka, jak dobrze wiesz. Ale teraz proponuję ci wolność. Dar nowego ciała. Wolności od bycia hybrydą. Jestem zdolna zwrócić ci wszystko, co straciłaś, Hayley. By sprawić, byś mogła posiąść własną rodzinę. Więcej własnych dzieci. Czyż nie byłoby miło? ---- Elijah: Czemu miałaby chcieć Hayley? Klaus: By ją zabić, by nas ukarać, by poznać prawdę na temat dziecka, z jednego z niezliczonych powodów. Które jednak nie będą miały znaczenia, gdy odeślę ją z krzykiem z powrotem do piekła. ---- Klaus: (do Hayley) Zakładam, że miałaś nieprzyjemność rozmowy z moją matką. ---- Esther: Moją intencją nigdy nie było ranienie. Jedynie uzdrawianie, tak jak już uzdrowiłam waszych braci - Finna i Kola. Dla was odwrócę wszystko, co zostało wykonane przez podarowanie wam nowego życia. Bez wampirzego przekleństwa, jakie na was nałożyłam. Poproście Hayley, by powiedziała wam o mej uroczej propozycji. Klaus: Jesteś głupia, jeśli uważasz, że przyjmiemy cokolwiek masz nam do zaoferowania. Esther: Och, mylisz się, Niklausie! Nadejdzie czas, moi drodzy, że będziecie mnie o to błagać! ---- Hayley: Co mam ci powiedzieć, Klaus? Straciłam moją córkę, więc tak, kiedy twoja matka oferuje mi czyste konto, wybacz, ale jestem skuszona. Przy okazji dziękuję ci za twą pomoc, Elijah. Przykro mi, że zachodzi potrzeba, bym znalazła się w niebezpieczeństwie, być chociażby odezwał się do mnie. ---- Klaus: Nasza matka, Elijah... kobieta, która wydała nas na świat, przemieniła nas w to, czym jesteśmy i przez cały czas okłamywała mnie. Uczyniła mnie słabym! Elijah: Nigdy nie byłeś słaby, Niklausie. Jesteś... zawsze byłeś najpotężniejszym z nas wszystkich. W ciągu tysiąca lat nie widziałem nikogo, kto by skutecznie stanął ci na drodze. Nawet nasz szalony ojciec... Żaden z niezliczonych pragnących twej zagłady. Obronisz nasz dom, nawet w obliczu zagrożenia takiego jak nasza matka, ponieważ, bracie, tak właśnie zawsze robisz. Klaus: Pozostajesz ostoją mądrości, bracie. Reszta naszej rodziny mogłaby się od ciebie wiele nauczyć. ---- Elijah: Zagrasz dziś w nocy? Gia: Nie wydaje mi się. Elijah: Wielka szkoda. Jesteś raczej dobra! Gia: Od kiedy się przemieniłam, nie mogę grać. Nie wiem czemu. Elijah: To jest dla nas inne. Tempo, rytm, harmonia... nasze doznania zmysłowe są zmienione. Poruszamy się szybciej, słyszymy rzeczy z większą przenikliwością. Cisza jest o wiele dłuższa i bardziej przemożna. Dźwięki są po prostu inne w naszych uszach. A poza tym, ważne są emocje. U wampira są niesamowicie zwielokrotnione. Czasami ciężko jest je wyrazić. Gia: Tak, cóż, to... to właśnie to. Elijah: Twoja muzyka, radość, jaką odczuwasz podczas gry... możesz nauczyć się jej od nowa. Mogę ci pomóc. Gia: Czemu? Elijah: Ponieważ gdyby ktokolwiek zrobił kiedyś to samo dla mnie i dla mojego rodzeństwa, jestem pewien, że historia ułożyłaby się inaczej. ---- Cassie/Esther:. Raz po razie będę niszczyć wszystko, co jest bliskie ich sercom. Odebrałam już wilki Niklausowi, czyniąc je naszymi. Teraz czas, by skupić się na jego przybranym synu, Marcelu, i jego małemu gniazdku wampirów za rzeką. Po tym jak oczyściliśmy dzielnicę z przedstawicieli jego gatunku, może to czas, byśmy zwrócili uwagę na peryferie naszego pięknego domu. Zabierzemy ich dumę, ich radość, ich miłość. Zmieciemy to wszystko w proch. A kiedy będą już na samym dnie, w najgłębszym smutku, nie będą mieli innego wyjścia niż błagania mnie o uwolnienie od bólu. A ponieważ ich kocham, zrobię to. Ciekawostki *Odbywa się kolacja zorganizowana przez Klausa i Elijah z inicjatywy ich matki, Esther. Drugim gościem jest Finn. *Esther nie chce zdradzać synom, że Kol także został wskrzeszony. *Po raz pierwszy od The Murder of One, Finn spotyka się z Elijah oraz Klausem. *Esther wyjawia synom swe zamiary - chce przenieść ich byty do ciał śmiertelników. *Okazuje się, że to stado ojca Klausa zabiło Henrika. *Wychodzi na jaw przyczyna gniewu Mikaela na Klausa; chłopiec nosił osłabiający go wisiorek - podarunek od matki, który osłabiał go, a to sprawiało, że Mikael potępiał syna pozbawionego siły. *Elijah zgadza się pomóc Marcelowi oraz przejąć opiekę nad Gią. *Cassie odzyskuje panowanie nad swoim ciałem. *Esther przeskakuje do ciała innej czarownicy, Lenore. Filmy The Originals 2x03 Extended Promo - Every Mother's Son The Originals 2x03 Producers’ Preview - Every Mother's Son The Originals 2x03 Webclip - Every Mother's Son HD The Originals 2x03 Webclip 2 - Every Mother's Son HD TO 2x03 Finn, Klaus, Elijah TO 2x03 Esther, Hayley TO 2x03 Klaus Hayley TO 2x03 Klaus, Esther (flashback) TO 2x03 Klaus, Marcel (retrospekcja) Galeria Gia-elijah-2x03.png 1069814_681236308639500_859069620931920327_n.jpg 10394502_681236381972826_6821918839880458412_n.jpg 10710524_681236321972832_5333908104588231087_n.jpg 10710768_681236388639492_3332289047867204746_n.jpg Kategoria:The Originals: Sezon 2 Kategoria:The Originals: Odcinki Kategoria:Retrospekcje